


Don't Let Hoya In The Kitchen

by Hetalia1912



Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [15]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Baking, Cute Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Hoya can't bake to save his life, Hoya-centric, M/M, Sungjong is done, Sungjong-centric, Valentine's Day Fluff, or at least trying to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Hoya bakes Sungjong cookies out of love Unfortunately Sungjong is pretty sure these cookies are a biohazard.
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750969





	Don't Let Hoya In The Kitchen

**6:20 PM**

"So let me get this straight Dongwoo-hyung,"Dongwoo nods at him."You let Howon-hyung into the kitchen?!"

Sungjong sees Dongwoo back away from him slightly in surprise at the younger's outburst."Okay,Sungjong-ah calm down."He says and Sungjong rubs the sides of his head in exhaustion.


End file.
